


The Heart Asks Pleasure First

by PontiusHermes



Category: Firefly
Genre: Coping Mechanisms, Death, Gen, Grief, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Poetry, Love, Numbness, Pretending, Sad, Short One Shot, Shuffle Challenge, The Heart Asks Pleasure First
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Zoe tries to cope without Wash.Shuffle Challenge -- I got 'The Heart Asks Pleasure First' (what a surprise).Thank you to Emily Dickinson for the poetry excerpt at the end.





	

Zoe lay with her eyes closed, trying to be still, trying not to wake Wash. It was 'morning.' She could feel his warm, sleeping weight behind her, and it was all she could do to not wriggle back into him, wake him up, make him hug her. She smiled at the thought, but there was plenty of time for _that_ later. Mal would be annoyed, soon, if they didn't emerge. She gently rolled out of bed, doing her best to not jolt or disturb, and dressed, and left the room, not looking at the empty bed, so as not to find it empty.

_The heart asks pleasure first,_  
_And then, excuse from pain;_  
_And then, those little anodynes_  
_That deaden suffering…_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
